Starstruck 2
by PinkFanF
Summary: What my sequel would be for the movie "Starstruck"!
1. Chapter 1

After Jessica's School Dance

Jessica: Hey, we should probably go. It's already 11pm.

Christopher: Ya, come on. I'll drive you home. (He smiles and Jessica and grabs her hand

_Walks out of school gym holding hands_

Reporter 1: Jessica! Jessica! How is it like being with a superstar?

Reporter 2: Are you guys a couple now?

Reporter 3: Christopher! Is being with Jessica gonna affect your music carrier?

Jessica: I thought you told Libby Lam to leave!

Christopher: There's the paparazzi for ya!

Jessica: On three we make a run for it…..One…..two three!(Grabs Christopher's hand and runs to his car)

_In Christopher's car_

Christopher: Phew! (Both laugh)

Jessica: uhhh, their coming after us, Chris…

Christopher: Its fine Jess, we'll lose them. (Smiling at Jessica, then grabs with one hand the steering wheel and the other Jessica's hand)

Jessica: good. (Smiles back at Chris)

**At Jessica's Home**

_Jessica and Christopher walks into her house holding hands_

Jessica's Mom: I see you guys have made up. (Looks up from reading a book in the family room and smiles)

Jessica: (Smiles back as if to say 'Yes')(Grabs Christopher's hand and walks upstairs)

_In Jessica's bedroom_

Jessica: MAN! (Falls on her back onto her bed giggling)

Christopher: Tired, huh? (Laughs to as he sits next to Jessica)

Jessica: You know, just a little. Is Mr. Rockstar too? (Giggles)

Christopher: Thanks Jess, love you too. And ya, I am.

Jessica: (sits up on her bed) Hey Chris, can I ask you something?

Christopher: Anything Jess!

Jessica: uhhh, are we now…..are we now… (Looking down and talk's scared-ly)

Christopher: Jess! You don't have to be scared to ask me something! (Smiles and grabs her hand)

Jessica: Then, are we now boyfriend and girlfriend

Christopher: Do you wanna be? (Looks at Jessica)

Jessica: (Looks up at Christopher) …Ya

Christopher: Same (Smile at Jessica) so umm, you mind if I stay the night here? It's kind of a long drive back to LA from here! (Both laugh)

Jessica: Sure. I guess I could survive having Christopher Wilde in my house for more than one hour! (Giggles)

Christopher: You like me (A/N like in the lake scene)

Jessica: You wish

Christopher: (Looks at Jessica) …..Really? (Says sadly)

Jessica: (Hugs Christopher while saying) Christopher! I wouldn't have you as my boyfriend if I didn't like you!

Christopher: Yep, you do like me.

Jessica: So you were just putting on an act to get me to say I like you? (Giggles)

Christopher: Ehh, partly.

Jessica: Yep! That's soooo nice Christopher.

Christopher: Hey! You wouldn't admit it at the lake when I said it!

Jessica: Well…..ok fine. But you like me! And don't put on another act, Wilde.

Christopher: Ok, I like you too Jess.

Jessica: Yep! That's reeeeeally convincing.

Christopher: Really Jess?

Jessica: Ya! Show it to me!

Christopher: I came all the way from LA to come to your dance!

Jessica: But that was before I was your girlfriend.

Christopher: So I have to do _another_ nice thing to get you to believe me?

Jessica: Yep! Unless you don't really like me!

Christopher: And you don't have to? That's so unfair!

Jessica: Is not! You're the guy!

Christopher: And you're the girl!

Jessica: So you don't like me?

Christopher: I do!

Jessica: Then show it!

Christopher: You first!

Jessica: You already accepted mine. (Giggles)

Christopher: Ugh, I just had to accept it…

Jessica: Now you regret me liking you?

Christopher: Noo, just your, making me think of a way to say I like you!

Jessica: So you can't think of a way?

Christopher: No! Ok, really Jess!

Jessica: Ok fine, then show it!

Christopher: You first!

Jessica: You! You're the guy!

Christopher: (Grabs Jessica's forearms and kisses her for like 10sec.) You believe me now? (Giggles while looking at her)

Jessica: (stares into his eyes) …..Ya (Smiles)

Jessica's Mom: Uhh, guys? Go to bed already!

Jessica: Ok mom! (Mom leaves) Ok! (Gets up and grabs a blanket and a pillow) Here you go Wilde! Enjoy your stay at the Jessica Suite! No charge! (Laughs)

Christopher: Thanks Jess…

Jessica: Yep!

Christopher: Let me just grab my extra clothes from my car!

Jessica: You carry around a pair of clothes in your cars?

Christopher: Nah, its clothes to change into from my tux!

Jessica: Ya, yep! That would make sense!

Christopher: Ya, just a little. (Smiles at Jessica)

_Christopher grabs his clothes and gets changed in the bathroom when Jessica changes in her room_

Jessica: Ok! I got your bed set up Mr. Wilde! Enjoy your stay! (Laughs)

Christopher: Ha ha, very funny. But thanks!

Jessica: Mhm! (Gets in bed) Goodnight Christopher.

Christopher: (turns off light) Goodnight, Jess. (Kisses her forehead and gets in bed)


	2. Chapter 2

_**1am. In the morning**_

*Click, click, click*

Jessica: (groans) Christopher, Christopher. (Whispers)

Christopher: Ya, I here it too…

Jessica: (gets up and looks out the window) AHH! (Jumps back and falls on her butt)

Christopher: Jessica! (Gets up and runs to her) You ok?

Jessica: uh…Ya…I think so. Just, Libby Lam and her crew her taking pictures outside!

Christopher: Really…Libby Lam just has to come here while we are sleeping!

Jessica: Apparently!

Christopher: (Helps Jessica up and opens window) Can't you people just come back in the morning if you have to! (The reporters leave)

Jessica: (comes to the window and sits down on the window bench next to Christopher) Wow…That actually worked! Probably Libby Lam got them up against their will! (Both laugh)

Christopher: Yep probably!

Jessica: Christopher?

Christopher: Ya, Jess?

Jessica: Why do you do that 'Thing' with your eyes?

Christopher: Why? Was I doing it?

Jessica: (giggles) No, but you did it a lot when we met!

Christopher: Really?

Jessica: Yes! In the car to the hospital, before your stay at _Garage de la Grandma_, at the lake…

Christopher: I did?

Jessica: Ya! Don't you know when you do it?

Christopher: Well, sometimes I do. And other times…no.

Jessica: Like when?

Christopher: Like, when I'm with you, I don't. I just sort of get lost in your world. (Smiles at Jessica and does the 'Thing' with his eyes)

Jessica: (Stares into his eyes)…..Wow…..

Christopher: Oh, um, sorry. I was doing it again wasn't I.

Jessica: No no no, well yes, you were. But that's not what I meant.

Christopher: Then what _did _you mean?

Jessica: Just, when I stared into your eyes, and how perfect they are… (Looks into Christopher's eyes)

Christopher: (Looks in her eyes again and slowly leans into her and kisses her)

Jessica's Mom: Jessica, you alright? I heard you screamed!

Jessica: Ya, I'm fine. Just the paparazzi. (Looks annoyed from her coming in to her room in the middle of her kiss)

Jessica's Mom: Ok, go to bed you guys.

Jessica: Ok Mom. (Mom leaves)

Christopher: Ok, get dressed into some jeans and meet me downstairs!

Jessica: Why?

Christopher: You'll see!

(They both get changed and Jessica comes downstairs)

Jessica: So where am I going Christopher!

Christopher: Shhh! (blindfolds Jessica)

Jessica: What are you doing!

Christopher: Just (Opens front door and they both walk out. Christopher opens the car door and Jessica gets in) I'm not taking you to some bad place!

Jessica: Well that's a relief! (Giggles)

Christopher: Yes, I'm gonna bring you to a cave and leave you there!

Jessica: Christopher! Don't joke around with me when I can't see where I am! For all I know, you could be some creep gonna kidnap me!

Christopher: Jess, I would never do that! (Stops the car in the parking lot)

Jessica: So how can I tell it's you? (Christopher gets out of his car and helps Jessica out too)

Christopher: (Kisses her) you believe I'm _Christopher Wilde _now?

Jessica: (Blushes) …..Yaaaa (Smiles at him and grabs his hand for her life)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Walks into Christopher's private airport**_

Christopher: Ok, so, just step up here, and sit down….here. (On his private jet. Buckles in Jessica then himself)

Jessica: Hey Christopher, just tell me I'll be fine. I have no clue where I am! Congrats!

Christopher: Hey! You'll be thanking me when we get there!

Jessica: Where is 'There'?

Christopher: Trust me, you'll be happy. (Grabs Jessica's hand)

_**One and a half Hours Later**_

Jessica: Ok, so I've been on a plane. Got that part right. To where I'm going…..sort of getting worried…

Christopher: Don't! You are fine, Jess. (Grabs here waist and puts her head on his shoulder, then his head on her head)

Pilot: We are now arriving at Hol...

Christopher: ANND (Covering Jessica's ears and talking loudly to cover the intercom) we walk this way…

Jessica: Nice save…Guessing _the Christopher Wilde_ even forgets to tell his people to not talk… (Giggles)

Christopher: Really…really Jessica.

_**Walks out of the airport**_

Jessica: Ok, it's like really hot out! Where am I! Christopher!

Christopher: Just wait Jessica! (Gets in another one of his cars)

Jessica: For like that last 2 hours I have been!

Christopher: So you can't wait another ten minutes?

Jessica: …..Christopher…..where, am, I, going!

Christopher: If I tell you know, the surprise will go away, and I won't get to see your reaction to this particular place.

Jessica: So this is all planed out JUST to see my reaction?

Christopher: Much more than that!

Jessica: Sure…

Christopher: OK Jess, (Gets out of his car and helps Jessica out to) Now walk a little more…OK! We are here! (Un-blindfolds Jessica)

_**At the lake in Malibu**_

Jessica: (Speechless and starts to cry happy tears) Christopher! You brought me all the way from Kalamazoo, Michigan just to bring me here! (Runs to Christopher and hugs him) That's one of the nicest things anybody has done for me.

Christopher: (Hugs her back) I try (Smiles at her) Now was wherein a blindfold for….3…hours…that bad?

Jessica: Yes…yes it was (Christopher gives her a *really, really Jessica* look) But so worth it (Both smile at each other)

Christopher: (Grabs her hand and both sit down on the log by the water) Man...You never get to see that type of starry night in the city.

Jessica: Well, you could go...oh right...paparazzi would find you...

Christopher: Where?

Jessica: The beach...really anywhere else...

Christopher: Yaa, that's why I love it here. Until they find 'here'.

Jessica: They better not!

Christopher: Ehh, you can never tell. They might be behind the tree right over there video taping us...

Jessica: Stop it! (Laughs) How do people get pleasure out of ruining people's lives? Like really!

Christopher: Have you seen their check? It's all for the money.

Jessica: ...I remember when I wanted to be a Rockstar... I was actually being serious about it! I took singing lessons, guitar lessons, dance classes, the whole bit!

Christopher: And...?

Jessica: Well, I started seeing what every popstar in America went through. I was ready for it, prepared for the paparazzi, people putting me down, everything! It actually shaped how I am today as a person.

Christopher: Why did you stop?

Jessica: One thing, I saw what every Rockstar did...forget about why they started music... They did it for enjoyment, for happiness. But when they got found out, then everything got to their head, and now it's all about the money and getting your name out there, for people to become jealous and envy everything thing they have. And to want what they have and to make them forget what they already have. To have people scream their name, and to have pictures taken of them to be put in a magazine. That's why every Rockstar people idolize, I hate them...because they just think about money, fame, and never what made them happy as a little kid.

Christopher: And that's why you never liked me...

Jessica: Ya...You were another one of those popstars...

Christopher: I never actually thought of it that way.

Jessica: Nobody does. Not even some of my friends. They just bow down to you like you're the best thing, next to money.

Christopher: But this all helped you in being so...strong, mentally. And so independent...

Jessica: Well, ya...I guess...

Christopher: Like around me, you won't let anyone around you control anything you do. Why?

Jessica: Well, all of my friends around their boyfriends just let them control them. And every single one gets hurt...I never wanted that to happen to me...

Christopher: You never had a boyfriend?

Jessica: ...No, I never wanted to go through any of the pain... (Stares of into the lake)

Christopher: Don't worry Jess. I would never want you to go through any pain. When you're with me, you'll be fine. (Gives her a side hug)

Jessica: Thanks...

Christopher: Come on (Grabs her hand and helps her up) let's go home.

Jessica: I'm all the way in California! How can I get back home? My parents are gonna freak!

Christopher: Relax! When I was getting my clothes from my car...

Jessica: That did take a long time... (Giggles)

Christopher: Would you just...Anyways, I told your parents about this...You're staying at my place for the summer...If you want.

Jessica: YES! (Hugs Christopher) Wait...They actually said yes...awkward... (Laughs)

Christopher: They only said yes because they're staying at your Grandma's house for the summer.

Jessica: They would...

Christopher: Hey, but you're staying with me.

Jessica: I guess that's acceptable (giggles and runs towards the lake)

Christopher: Uhhh, want are you doing? (Goes towards it too)

Jessica: (splashes water in his face) (giggles and runs to his car) Catch me if you can!

Christopher: (Runs to her and both gets in his car) Well...now that my shirts all wet...Don't know _why _(Looks at Jessica).

Jessica: What! You think I would just leave here without someone getting wet?

Christopher: Uhhh yaa!

Jessica: Then you don't know you well enough!

Christopher: This summer...this summer I'll know every last bit about Jessica Olsen, Born in Kalamazoo, MI.!

Jessica: Uhhh, (laughs) I was born in Kentucky!

Christopher: Really... (Stares at Jessica)

Jessica: Yes! I'm not joking! We moved to Michigan when I was 10! We always went to the Kentucky Derby!

Christopher: ...Jealous...

Jessica: You never been to one?

Christopher: Quick talking about it...

Jessica: This summer, your going to it!

Christopher: Only if you escort me (Smiles at Jessica)

Jessica: Of course. (Smiles back) (Starts the car and drives off)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the wait and no updating! Just very busy with all the holidays, and getting back into the swing of things. I had this story for about a week now on paper but never typed it up. Please review this when you read a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing already! Also, I want to use the little girl that is new on 'Wizards of Waverly Place' that plays Max. And, I want Chris and Jess to have some sort of problem. So if you could review this and tell me (1) What the little girls name is and how she should be in the story, and (2) What Chris and Jess' problem is. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**At Christopher's House**_

Christopher: (Opens the front door quietly and both walk into his house) ok, so both of my parents are in bed

Jessica: (Cuts in) and they now I'm here…right?

Christopher: Of course! I told them that if you forgive me, and if your parents allow you to come with me, that you'd be staying with me for the summer!

Jessica: Nice!

Christopher: Ya…I know…

Jessica: So…Where am I sleeping tonight? In the _Wilde_ guest room?

Christopher: (Grabs Jessica's hand and walks up the winding staircase) Nah, not this time. (Smiles at her)

Jessica: Would you like to tell me _where_ then?

Christopher: (Walks into a beach-y themed room with a balcony) Here's your room! I thought you might like it.

Jessica: I do! (Runs and jumps on the bed) I guess a queen size bed will do for tonight! (Giggles)

Christopher: ok, my room is to the left, next to yours, and my parents are at the end of the hall to the right. If you need anything just wake me up, K?

Jessica: (Sits up on her bed) K…so, um, I don't have any clothes with me…and I don't carry extra in my car like _some_ of us do. (Stares at Christopher)

Christopher: Hey! (Throws his hands up) I only had them with me because I was staying in Michigan for the night!

Jessica: mhm, I'm sure _that's_ the reason!

Christopher: (Under his breathe) would you just…

Jessica: Uh Christopher

Christopher: Ya?

Jessica: I still don't have any clothes with me.

Christopher: Oh, right, uh…

Jessica: Do you have any comfy pants and a sweatshirt? I _really_ don't care what I look like when I'm sleeping.

Christopher: (Slightly laughs) ok, be right back. (Walks out of the, room into his, and grabs blue comfy pants and a soft grey sweatshirt and walks back into Jessica's room) ok, here you go! (Gives her the clothes) The rest of your clothes will come tomorrow with…..

Jessica: Who!

Christopher: (Sits next to Jessica on her bed) your mom only allowed you to stay with me if Sara came with you…

Jessica: (Sighs) Just be prepared for, 'OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I, SARA OLSEN, IS STAYING WITH CHRISTOPHER JOHN WILDE FOR THE SUMMER!' type stuff, k?

Christopher: (Laughs a little) Ya, I'll try. Now go to bed! It's already 4am. (Looking at his watch)

Jessica: K, let me just get changed.

Christopher: ok. (Both get changed and come back into Jessica's room.

Jessica: (Puts up the hood to the sweatshirt and smells it)

Christopher: Like the smell? (Raises his eyebrow)

Jessica: No, I hate it. That's why I'm keeping the hood up and gonna sleep with it on.

Christopher: Thanks Jess.

Jessica: mmhm.

Christopher: Ok, now go to bed and enjoy the California air.

Jessica: I'll try. (Gets in bed under the covers)

Christopher: Night Jess. (Kisses her forehead and walks to the door)

Jessica: Night Wilde.

* * *

A/N I know its ALOT shorter but the next chapter will be much longer. I didn't want to get into the next day in the same chapter. BTW, just say'n, I'm gonna try to use (3) Christopher Wilde's tour I here but I'm not sure how because it's _after _summer vacation and I still have about 3 months then to go through. Review this chapter, _with_ perhaps my questions answered. Thanks! :)

P.S. I'll try to get up the next chapter soon! Maybe in the next week.


End file.
